All I Want For Christmas Is You
by EchidnaPower
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Ketchum household is hosting a party with all of Ash's friends. But while Ash and Misty dance around their feelings for each other, another Sensational Sister is about to find herself in a situation she never could have expected, but she'll be darned if she lets it slip through her manicured fingers. (Spinoff of HollyLu's "A Christmas in Kanto" comic)


**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas! Yeah I can't believe it either, I actually managed to get something up this year! Been super busy as of late, but this is a story that is something of a spinoff of HollyLu's Christmas comic: "A Christmas in Kanto."**

 **This story however, does not star Ash and Misty like Holly's comic does...but instead, this crazy idea came up and we decided to roll with it in the comic, and that inspired a story to go with it. Which is what you'll see in a moment. And if anyone can come up with a ship name, feel free to let me know.**

 **This is the first of an unknown amount of chapters lol. Enjoy! I own nothing except the spinoff story.  
_**

She didn't know what to expect.

She didn't know why she had even bothered to accept the invitation to the party, there were probably at least 101 things that she would have rather done to celebrate Christmas than to follow her oldest and youngest sisters to Pallet Town for a party with a bunch of people she'd never met before in her life. But, seeing as Violet had already acquiesced to Daisy and Misty's requests to come, she decided she might as well go along with them to add some much-needed glamour to what would be an otherwise drab party.

She was already starting to regret that decision.

The drive from Cerulean City to Pallet Town had been a total drag, she just knew she would end up with chapped lips after spending that time in the bitter cold. Daisy and Misty soooo owed her a facial for this. Perhaps the worst part of it all was that everyone seemed to be getting a good amount of attention except for her and Violet.

From the looks of things, practically every single one of Misty's friends had brought their own dates with them, which made her own current singleness sting all the more since she'd only recently broken up with her boyfriend.

That was three days of her life she'd never get back.

It was always the same thing. Some boy would come along, beg for a date and completely humiliate himself to try and play on their sympathies, and if they by some lack of better judgment accepted - and worse - actually had a good time and let their unlikely date have an inch, they took a mile and started bragging about how they were able to sweep a Cerulean Sensational Sister off her feet. She never even got the benefit of having her name be used.

After all, what did it matter? All that mattered was that the creep had managed to woo a celebrity.

She didn't resent her stardom of course, the frequent trips to the salon for pampering was her favorite part of the gig. Manicures, pedicures, experimenting with different hairstyles and highlights, just a couple of months ago she tried putting blonde highlights in her long pink hair and came to the conclusion that she looked absolutely adorable.

Then there were the parties she was invited to, not like the one she was at now where they were just standing around talking, but a real party, with music and dancing and boys...what she wouldn't give to be at one of those parties right now.

"Like, there isn't even anything to drink at this lame-o party." The pink-haired girl walked out of the kitchen to see if she could find her sisters. It wouldn't be hard, it wasn't like there were a lot of places to hide in the little house they were holed up in. Looking around the living room, Lily saw a bunch of people she didn't know either talking or just sitting back and relaxing with their respective dates.

Misty had introduced her to almost everyone, she knew that the girl seated on the couch was named May, and she was apparently a Pokémon Coordinator, which had interested her until May started talking about how much work it was. Her boyfriend was named Drew and he was also a coordinator, he seemed pretty standoffish but he had his arm around May even if he didn't look all that thrilled to be there. Pretty obvious he was only there for her sake.

Then there was that Gary Oak character. Lily remembered him from when he came and clobbered her Pokémon years ago, he was incredibly self-centered and truth be told, he could reach levels of obnoxious that bordered on...well, he was obnoxious. He'd come with his grandfather, the legendary Professor Oak, and he'd also apparently brought a date of his own named Leaf. She seemed familiar too, but the pink-haired young woman couldn't be bothered to remember why.

Brock was there too, at least she knew where he was from and who he actually was. He used to run the Pewter City Gym before he went off with her little sister to join Ash on his Pokémon journey. Now his little brother Forrest was training to become the new Gym Leader, while Brock was working on becoming a Pokémon Breeder, or was it a doctor? Lily couldn't keep it all straight.

"I wonder where Tracey is."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to where the voice had come from. She knew Daisy's voice anywhere, and she seemed to be searching for her...boyfriend. The word still made Lily's skin crawl, how could Daisy have fallen for such an average Joe like Tracey Sketchit? He was kinda tall, but he didn't really have much else going for him. He was apparently a Pokémon Watcher and amateur artist, and according to Daisy, he was 'incredibly sweet' and made her feel like more than just a celebrity.

Lily couldn't see the appeal, and neither could Violet for that matter. The only one who was on Daisy's side was Misty, and she had her own boy problems if what she suspected was true. If she was holding out for that Pokémon-obsessed moron Ash Ketchum, she'd probably have to wait until she was 50 before he became aware enough to realize that there was more to the world than training.

"Like, who cares anyway?"

 _"I_ care! And you leave him alone when we find him!"

Lily rolled her eyes again. Daisy and Violet had been going back and forth for weeks now about Tracey's qualifications to be boyfriend material, especially to one of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City. Lily didn't approve of him anymore than Violet did, but as far as she was concerned, Daisy could like whoever she wanted. "Lay off Violet, like, if Daisy thinks she likes that Tracey guy, then it's none of our business."

"I don't think!" the blonde quickly rounded on her younger sister with her fists clenched. "I _know_ I like him! Maybe if you two would be willing to look beyond social status for once in your lives, you'd be able to see what I see!"

Lily and Violet exchanged glances and just shrugged helplessly. They'd long since learned that there was no arguing with Daisy when she was all riled up.

"Let's check it out Pikachu!"

"GAH!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Ash running up the stairs like a maniac, nearly knocking over Gary in the process and confusing the heck out of everyone else. "And he's, like, the boy that baby sis has a crush on, go figure." Violet scoffed. The next thing they heard was a loud bang from upstairs as if something had crashed. "Do me a favor Lily, and like, don't fall for a total dorkasaurus like them."

"Haha, Ash is sure excited about Christmas!"

Lily turned her head towards Misty to see who had just approached her after Ash's random outburst...and her heart skipped a beat.

She didn't know what to expect, but she never imagined she'd find herself suddenly short of breath at the sight of the young man talking with her youngest sister. Looking at the back of his head, Lily briefly thought that she was actually looking at Ash, but then she remembered that couldn't be the case, as Ash had just run upstairs like a maniac. The next thing that crossed her mind was how could she ever have mistaken this boy for Ash.

Ash had nothing on this handsome devil.

He was lean, but judging by the broadness of his shoulders, he had strong muscles underneath that neatly pressed dress shirt. His light brown hair was combed in such a way that it was neat but still maintaining the perfect amount of attitude that said he was a rebel, but he knew when it was time to settle down and relax. Then when she got a look at his face, Lily knew she was doomed right then and there. Whoever this nobody she'd never seen before was, he was absolutely adorable, with the potential to become downright sexy in the not-too-distant future.

"Take me I'm yours."

"What was that sis?"

Lily felt a rush of heat reach her face. "Nothing."

"Look, there he is!" Daisy suddenly giggled and scampered over to her boyfriend, snuggling up to him as soon as he entered through the front door. "Well well, hey there Tracey!"

"Heh, h-hi Daisy."

Violet just shook her head and rolled her eyes, leaning over to whisper in Lily's ear. "What does sis even _see_ in him?"

"Don't know but..." Lily crossed her arms over her chest and glanced over in the boy's direction with a blush on her face. "Who's the cutie next to li'l sis?"

Violet looked and saw Misty talking to some random guy, but no one else. "Where?"

"Um, well..." Lily pressed her forefingers together and looked away bashfully. "T-The guy right there talking to Misty, I mean he's like, _kinda_ cute..." she looked up at her older sister almost pleadingly. "Right?" the pink-haired girl watched Violet look over again, and when she saw her eyes widen and her forehead wrinkle, she knew what answer she was about to get.

"Lily...not you too, like, you're joking right?"

"HO HO HO!"

When Ash came down the stairs dressed as Santa Claus with his Pikachu resting cheerfully on the giant bag he was holding, Lily instantly came to the conclusion that she'd never been so happy to see Ash Ketchum before in her life. Clearly, Violet wasn't going to offer any kind of support when it came to this boy she'd become smitten with, and she doubted Daisy or Misty would be of any help since the former was hanging all over her boyfriend and the latter looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere, for only God knew what reason. That meant only one thing...she was on her own.

She didn't know what to expect...she didn't know anything about this boy...but darn it, she was determined to find out.  
_

 **You probably didn't see this coming unless you knew about the comic, heh heh. Yeah! Lily and Ritchie, crazy but somehow once the idea we came up it was too good to pass up, so now I've decided to expand on something that was originally going to be a small little Easter egg in Holly's comic lol.**

 **(All with her permission obviously, but I digress)**

 **So that's the first chapter, dunno when the next one will be up, but at least there's something to keep you guys going right? Now I gotta get back to finishing up Skylight Sparkle's next chapter, she's been waiting for me to finish beta'ing it for a while, heh.**

 **See y'all next time!**


End file.
